Sidewinder
by Falling Short
Summary: Naruto and a select few end up leaving the village with a new sensei. Watch them grow as both friends and family while still finding time to fend off evil, wherever it may spring forth.
1. Homecoming

Revising, Redoing, and Continuing this story. Who knows for how long. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I just don't

 **Sidewinder**

 **Chapter One: Homecoming**

* * *

It was dark. The kind of dark that kept people inside their homes. Despite this, a man stood outside the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, his posture quite lazy given the circumstances. "Hmm plenty of ANBU on duty tonight…" Green eyes shifted from one guard to the next, there were eight in plain sight but his keener eyes picked the slight movement any common person would have missed bringing the total to twelve, _'Expecting a war Hokage? I guess I chose a good time to come home.'_ With that last thought the man vanished with a breeze and was gone. A moment later he was past the village gates and hidden behind a nearby house, _'They may have many guards but Konoha needs to step up their game.'_ The man turned towards the Hokage Mansion and suddenly felt the edge of a kunai pressed against his throat, "Aww shit why does this always happen to me?"

"Maybe if you didn't think so loud you could have got by me," The ninja whispered in his ear, "Now who are you and why are you sneaking into the village? Answer quick or I'll end you. Don't bother lying either, it's no use against me."

 _'A Yamanaka eh? Eavesdropping bastard'_

"I heard that." The ninja pressed the blade closer to his throat obviously pissed.

"Okay okay! I'm originally from this village. I just wanted to play a prank on the old man Hokage, I haven't been home in thirteen years."

"Your name?"

"Ren." The ninja immediately let go and spun him around. The man identified as Ren stood up straight so the ANBU could get a better look at him. Ren stood at exactly six feet tall with brown-black crew-cut hair. He wore a black shirt and a dark blue long sleeve gi that served as a sort of jacket, a strange design that looked like some kind of squid could be found along the left side of it. He wore loose grey shorts that went about five inches past his knees. Both his legs had some kind of strange tribal tattoo along their sides. Finally for shoes he wore simple geta sandals.

"Is that really you?" The man now identified as Ren nodded and rubbed his neck. removing his face mask the ANBU revealed himself, "It's me! Inoichi! Where have you been all these years?"

"I knew I recognized that voice! ANBU eh? Very nice. I've been all around the world just keeping a low profile and training with some very interesting people, I'll tell you about it over some sake one day. Anyway is the old man in at the moment? I wanna see him before I find a place to stay for the night."

Inoichi shook his head sadly, "Ren… you've been gone for a long time…" Ren already knew what was coming.

"Who was it?"

Not surprised at the question Inoichi replied, "Orochimaru"

Ren grimaced, "Damn it, I knew that freak was no good from the start." He relived some memories of the late Hokage while doing a silent prayer for his good friend and mentor, "Who took his place? Better be someone good."

Inoichi chuckled, "I know what you're thinking and no, it's not Danzo, surprisingly enough it's Tsunade. She'll be excited to see you."

"Well damn that _is_ a surprise, is Shizune still with her?" Ren said getting a perverted grin. Inoichi just sighed and nodded, "Well it's definitely good to be home, this place hasn't changed much since I left."

"That's true but the people are different, especially the new Gennin we have this year, they're the best batch we've had since… us" He said laughing to himself.

"Well I'll check them later but I need some sleep and I still have to see Tsunade-chan. You need to get back to work before she finds out you're slacking."

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you later," Inoichi said suddenly very nervous at the thought of Tsunade and her infamous punishments, "and don't you dare leave without saying goodbye this time!" suddenly Ren was alone again. He looked up towards the Hokage mansion with a sigh, 'I'll miss you old man, and Tsunade as Hokage huh? This'll be interesting.'

The window of the Hokage mansion exploded as Ren burst through it, "WHAT THE FUCK IS UP TSUNADE-CHANNNNN!" He bellowed before instantly being chakra punched back out of the building.

Shizune sweat-dropped at Tsunade who was semi-passed out on the desk surrounded by paperwork before glancing at the window, "who was that Tsunade-sama?"

"No damn clue," she said groggily, "It's too late for this shit and I already have Naruto bugging me enough as it is. Oi Shizune where's my sake? I know you've been hiding it!"

Shizune was about to come up with an excuse but was saved when the man from before shakily climbed back through the window grumbling something about overpowered women punching men all the time for no reason. Elsewhere in Konoha about ninety percent of all kunoichi sneezed. "Damn it Tsunade-chan why do you have to hit me all the time? It really hurts!"

"Oh get over it Ren, you were asking for it anyway... Ren?" Tsunade made an effort this time and opened an eye to look at the man, "It is you!" Suddenly Tsunade stood up with a big smile on her face. The room went quiet as the two stared at each other for about ten seconds smiling. "You owe me money."

"OH FU-" This time the wall connected to the window exploded as Ren went careening into the city. Five seconds later he shakily climbed back into the room causing Shizune to wonder how the fuck he came back so fast. Tsunade didn't seem to notice.

"So where ya been all this time Ren?" Tsunade asked sitting back in her chair, " The village wasn't the same when you left, a lot more boring and a lot more drama."

"Oh here and there… I'll give ya the full story later," Out of the corner of his eye Ren caught Shizune staring at him,"and how are you Shizune-chan? You're looking as pretty as ever." He said with a smile.

Turning red Shizune squeaked, "f-fine."

Tsunade chuckled at this, it wasn't often Shizune lost her composure, "Well Ren, since we all need sleep and I have no work left..." suddenly the paperwork on the desk burst into flames, "...I'm just going to rank you Third Class Tokubetsu Jonin, pending a review. I trust that you are stronger than you were before you left?" Ren nodded at this, "Good now go find a hotel for the night and we'll figure out the rest tomorrow."

"Hai Hokage- **sama** " He laughed and disappeared out the window

 _'So Ren is back huh? This is good news, Naruto needs a new teacher since Jiraiya is out of the country.'_

* * *

It was eight in the morning when Naruto woke up. He would have woken up earlier if his sensei hadn't ditched him to go on "reconnaissance". Whatever, Naruto just assumed he was out spying on women again. 'What to do what to do…' With no real intention in sight Naruto dressed in his usual half-black-half-orange attire and walked out the door with a piece of toast in hand. Leaning over the railing of the crappy three story apartment complex he was living in he munched on his toast and lazily looked over the village. 'Same old same old I guess.' Yawning he jumped into the street (stairs are for losers) and started wandering.

He made his way to one of the training grounds and found Tenten and Lee practicing taijutsu on a few tree stumps, mentally preparing himself for the barrage of –

"YOSH! Naruto-kun! Have you come to train your flames of youth with us?"

"Damn it Lee don't scare him away!" Tenten yelled, before uppercutting Lee and sending him flying into the forrest. "Sorry about him Naruto-kun."

A faint "YOSH" could be heard in the distance.

Naruto sweat-dropped at the girl's strength, "It's no problem Tenten-chan I think by now we're all used to it." he grinned.

"Anyway, you up for a spar Naruto-kun? My taijutsu still needs work." Tenten said looking at him with puppy eyes. _'Mwahahaha puppy eyes no-jutsu!'_

 _'Gah! The puppy eyes! I… Can't… Resist!'_ Naruto smiled, "Sure Tenten-chan no problem but I won't hold back." He said as he got into position.

Tenten grinned, 'Works every time…' She rushed forward and jumped at Naruto bringing her knee down towards his head, catching him off guard thanks to her agility. Luckily, he managed to bring up his forearm before her knee crushed his skull. Tenten wasn't one to give up the offensive and went for a leg sweep. Naruto, now managing to keep up with her speed, used chakra to cement his feet to the ground before he could be knocked down. Tenten, feeling his legs not budging, swung her other foot towards his face and managed to catch him before he could block. Naruto staggered a few steps backward from the force of the kick. When he looked back at her she was already in his face delivering lightning fast jabs and kicks. Not being the fastest tool in the shed a jab managed to catch Naruto in the chest and as soon as it connected it was followed up by her palm slamming into his chin knocking him into the air.

Tenten jumped up after him for a follow-up kick but was caught off guard when Naruto grabbed her foot and threw her back to the floor. Landing on the ground, he suddenly heard a twang from his left as eight senbon were launched at him from the nearby tree. Narrowly dodging the painful needles, Naruto looked up to see Tenten's right leg being brought down on him and caught her before it could connect. Now having her in his grasp Naruto shoulder slammed her into the floor. Being the gentleman he was he, of course, lied about not holding back and made sure not to break her in half.

He was surprised when he looked down at her laying there that she was smiling. 'Nice one Naruto-kun, but how about this?' Tenten focused chakra into her right hand and slammed it on the ground. All around Naruto, kunai burst from the ground before he could react and began cutting him up. None were fatal due to the fact that they were blunt training kunai. She was holding back as well, he noted. Before he could recover from the barrage, Tenten had actually slid underneath him and was on his back putting him into a chokehold. Naruto simply fell back and landed on her causing her grip to loosen which gave him enough time to turn the situation… upside down? Naruto then had her pinned on the floor and was on top of her in a pretty awkward position.

"Okay Naruto-hentai get off me, you won." Tenten said blushing and laughing at him.

He got up immediately and panicked, "Uh, wait no! Tenten-chan it's not what you think! I'm sorry please don't hit me!" Naruto yelled scrunching his face up in preparation for a chakra punch induced coma. Instead he was met with giggling. He slowly opened his eyes to see her laughing at his panicked attitude.

"It's okay Naruto-kun I don't think you're like that anyway." smiling she started picking up her discarded kunai and Naruto went to help her, "so how'd I do Naruto-kun? What's the verdict?"

"Well I think you're amazing! I think your taijutsu is pretty scary. If you hadn't held back you could have killed me, and that kunai trap was pretty damn cool… and painful." He thought about their fight some more before continuing, "But I do think you need to work on your grappling, whenever I managed to get a hold of you things would start to go badly. But other than that you're perfect."

Tenten blushed at him saying she was perfect. She wasn't used to such high praise, no thanks to Neji. "Well thanks Naruto-kun, for the spar, I had fun," she said smiling and walked up to him, "and thanks for holding back as well, it was pretty sweet of you." With that she kissed him on the cheek and left the training ground.

Naruto was stunned and all he could think was 'wow' and then he got up to go get something to eat, most likely at Ichiraku's like a fat ass.

Ren had been watching the whole thing from a tree in the distance. So my future pupil is a ladies' man huh? He also seems to know what he's doing, and that girl he was with is a total badass too. I might have to get them both… Well Naruto I'll meet up with ya later I gotta go talk to Tsunade-chan again. Hmm I wonder what Shizune is wearing…' Ren giggled like a pervert and made his way to the Hokage mansion.

"Hellooooo? Tenten? Naruto? I think I am lost! Gai-sensei!" Lee called out for help in vain. He had pursued a "youthful" squirrel into the forest and was now utterly lost. "Well at least I have my youth!"

* * *

Hope you liked the revised chapter one.

R&R please.


	2. The Gathering

AN: Expect Kyuubi to swear a lot.

Here's chapter two I hope you like it.

 **Chapter Two: Gathering**

* * *

Ren was sitting in front of the Hokage's desk staring at Shizune's ass while she was handing some paperwork to Tsunade. Unfortunately, said Hokage caught him in the act, "Ren…" Tsunade said in a slow menacing tone and his eyes snapped straight to her, "If you're done checking out Shizune we can get down to business."

He grinned sheepishly, "Okay just one more second." Shizune's face turned bright red and she ran out of the office, "Aww Shizune-chan! I was only kidding!" Tsunade gave him a blank stare, "What?"

"Baka. You better not scare her away… But I'll admit it's pretty funny seeing her like this." She chuckled to herself before getting serious, "Akatsuki are making their move."

Ren sighed. Where was the peace in the world? "So what's the plan Hokage-sama? You have one right? I'll bet anything it suddenly involves me, now that I'm home again."

"Correct. Akatsuki isn't aware you even exist. As a result I'm sending you, Naruto, and whoever you see fit into hiding for extensive training. I need you to prepare Naruto and whoever else you bring along for the worst. Train them hard and make sure they come back hardened shinobi. Akatsuki have taken out some of our best ninja without even breaking a sweat, we've managed to significantly bring down their numbers but it's only a matter of time until they get new members to replenish their ranks. You have one week to assemble the members of the training squad after which time you will depart, It doesn't matter where you go, so long as you tell no one. Not even me. You'll leave at midnight and it will be staged as treason, Naruto will be labeled as a rogue ninja, and if all goes well, Akatsuki won't even bother with the village." Tsunade looked at Ren, his eyes were closed and his face was grimacing in preparation for what was next, "You'll be gone for up to two years."

Ren smacked himself in the face. "C'mon Tsunade, I **just** got home! I haven't even met the gaki why do I have to be the one that babysits him for two years? Have Kakashi or Jiraiya do it!"

"No can do, you know they're too high profile for this. Besides, both of them aren't even here right now. So I'm choosing you. Don't make me order you to do this Ren, _please._

Ren stared at the ceiling of the office and let out an obnoxiously long sigh, "FINE! I'll do it."

She smiled, "I realized you would be more than a little pissed but don't worry, I'm sending Shizune with you guys, think of it as a gift." Tsunade laughed as she saw him grin, "But if you make her cry I make you die."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled at the door of the office, her face red, "Don't I get a say in this at all? Maybe I don't want to go!"

Ren raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything Tsunade cut him off, "Oh you're going alright, I expect you to teach healing techniques along with your other training. Wounded soldiers can be taken out by even the weakest of Gennin and I want my soldiers alive."

"So it wasn't a 'welcome-home' gift after all, she was going to be coming along anyway." Ren said giving Tsunade a dead-panned look.

"You're dismissed."

"Hai." Ren vanished in a swirl of wind causing paperwork to fly all over the room. The Hokage swore she could hear him cackle as he left.

An audible thunk could be heard as Tsunade's forehead hit the desk, "Fuck."

* * *

Ren was standing outside Naruto's apartment door. It was eleven O' clock at night and Naruto was sleeping peacefully. A muffled, "WHAT THE FUCK-," was heard from inside the room when Naruto's door instantaneously exploded, "IS UP NARUTO-KUUUUUUUN!"

Naruto was sticking to his ceiling on all fours with chakra utterly terrified, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He screamed trying to catch his breath.

"Your new sensei, fool! I just wanted to say hello and give you the details of our new mission." Ren said cheerfully tossing a folder onto Naruto's bed. "It's all there for you to read up on we'll be gone for a while so I look forward to breaki-er training you! Tomorrow you're gonna come with me and we're gonna go grab some others for our trip, the first one on my list is that hottie you were with yesterday."

Naruto was now sitting on his bed reading through the folder, "One week huh? About damn time! I'm bored out of my skull… Yesterday? What the hell? You were watching me?" Ren just nodded with his dumb smile still plastered onto his face. "Well whatever, what's your name anyway, Sensei?"

"Name's Ren, gaki, get some sleep and I'll see ya tomorrow morning." He said leaving the apartment waving behind him.

"Hey fix my door you asshole!"

"Nope." Was all Naruto heard before he was alone again. Looking down he saw a hand drawn picture of Ren sticking his tongue out at him. _'Oh shi-'_ was all he could think ashis bed exploded into flames and his Froggy-kun pillow was utterly murdered.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" was all Ren heard from a mile away laughing his ass off.

* * *

Tenten woke up from a nightmare involving Lee and Guy turning everything they touched into green spandex. Luckily her alarm clock had woke her up in the nick of time. Unfortunately, no good deed goes unpunished and the alarm clock exploded when a katana lodged itself in the middle of it. Tenten yawned and stretched, _'Shit my clock!'_ she thought as she sleepily walked to her desk and putting a new one in its place. She lazily walked down the stairs of her two-story house and made some eggs for breakfast. Sitting at the table across from her door she was eating her food still half asleep when she heard a muffled, "WHAT THE FUCK-," Tenten lazily opened one of her eyes, "IS U- OH SHIT!" an explosion, and several 'twangs', followed by one more explosion were heard before it was silent. Tenten smiled but was surprised to hear a knock at the door. Opening it she saw it was Naruto and behind him was some guy laying face down in a crater.

"Sorry about him Tenten-chan he's a little slow." Naruto said grinning.

"I heard that brat!" Ren muffled into the cratered.

"Anyway we're here about a mission…" Naruto trailed off as he actually looked at Tenten. Her hair ties weren't in and she was wearing a large T-shirt and some boxers showing off plenty of leg. Naruto, realizing what he was doing, looked off to the side turning a little red.

"Oh sorry Naruto-hentai come inside and I'll go get changed." She said laughing at his expression.

"Ah! No! I wasn't I swear!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Only kidding Naruto-kun…" she said going back upstairs.

Ren patted him on the shoulder and put his two cents in, "Damn kid she's a keeper."

Sighing Naruto sat down in Tenten's living room with Ren. When she came back they explained to her the details of the mission, "Well alright then! I'm in need of a vacation from Lee and Gai anyway, I just had the craziest dream. " Tenten shuddered. She was definitely excited about the trip.

"Great we'll leave at the end of the week so be ready by then." Naruto said cheerfully, "Now we just have to find some more people to come along."

"Well let's go brat we don't have all day…"

Getting up to leave Naruto sighed, "Alright, alright." Looking back at Tenten with a big dumb grin he said, "See ya later Tenten-chan!"

Tenten sighed and stared after the idiot, until she realized she was staring and literally slapped herself out of it. _'At this rate I'll probably end up with that dumbass'_ the thought didn't make her mad either. _'Well it could be worse. I could have ended up with-.'_

* * *

Kiba was keeping himself busy by teasing Akamaru with some dog treats by eating them in front of him. "This is what you get for eating my favorite magazine!" Akamaru growled and bit his leg causing Kiba to fall over and drop the treats. Akamaru snatched the bag and ran, "Akamaru! Get back here!"

"You shouldn't tease your pet Kiba-san…" Shino said staring at him behind his shades, "just because you got the treats for yourself doesn't mean you have to be an ass to him, he may be the only thing that ends up loving you in your whole entire meaningless life."

Hinata giggled, "yeah Kiba, not cool at all." She said scratching Akamaru behind the ears when he hid behind her, causing him to bark happily.

"Hey, I'm not gonna end up al-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP GUYS?" a voice yelled out before Kiba was drop kicked in the face and sent flying a few feet away. "Oh shit sorry man." Ren called out to the possible corpse.

"Do you have to do that to everyone?" Naruto sighed.

"No, but it's more fun this way." Turning his attention to the others he continued, "You three! Mission time fools!" Ren cackled and threw a folder to each of them. "See you in a week!" Ren then ran off like a fucking psycho.

"Hey guys, uhh yeah. See you soon, sorry about Kiba..." Naruto sighed and ran off after his new sensei.

"Who was that guy?" Shino asked. Hinata shrugged and started poking Kiba with a stick.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP ANKO?" Ren yelled and landed on the dango bar table.

"HOLY SHIT REN!" There was a pause as Anko looked at her long time friend. "you're standing on my last piece of dango…"

"OH SHI-." There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared Ren was nowhere to be seen.

Anko looked around and shrugged before she noticed Naruto standing there with his hand over his face. "Hey gaki, long time no see! What's up? You here with Ren?"

"Well I was… But... Whatever, we have a mission and we're short one crazy bitch. You up for it?"

"Oh gaki! I knew you cared!" She squealed and hugged him pressing his face into her cleavage, nearly suffocating him.

After prying himself free and regaining his breath Naruto handed her a folder, "all the info is in there, we leave in a week. See ya later Anko-chan."

"Later gaki, come visit some time and we'll get smashed!" Anko cackled as she jumped over the bar and stole all the unsold dango. After all, she was leaving in a week.

* * *

Ino was walking down the street bored because Shikamaru and Choji had left on a mission without her, when Naruto suddenly ran into her by accident, "Hey watch where you're going Naruto-kun!"

"Oh sorry… uhh… girl…?" Naruto said unable to remember her damn name.

Ino stared at him in disbelief, "you're kidding me right? It's Ino you asshead!"

"Oh yeah! I knew that! Sorry about that Ino-chan I have a lot on my mind…" He didn't really, he just forgot her name. Suddenly, remembering the mission, he handed her a folder, "I was actually looking for you! (He wasn't.) We have a mission and we all leave in a week. See ya later!" and he ran off before she could say anything.

* * *

"Where the hell is Ren? Anko didn't hit him that hard!" Naruto said to no one in particular as he was walking along. He turned a corner and found Sai painting graffiti in an alleyway. Naruto walked right past the alleyway. _'I hate that fucking guy. Well whatever I think I've found enough people. Time for some lunch!'_

Turning on his ramendar he quickly found himself on a direct path to Ichiraku's. As he walked he decided to ask the fox what he thought about Ren.

 _'Oi Kyuubi what do you think of my new sensei?'_

 _ **'You really want my opinion? I don't know anything about him, nor do I care about him.'**_

 _'Geeze man you gotta lighten up and quit being such a stick in the mud all the time.'_

 _ **'What the fuck did you just call me? You fucking shit, I'll skin you alive and feed you to the maggots. I'll make sure you suffer in every fucking way possible you miserable little fuck stain. The next time you fucking try to start shit with me I swear to fucking Kami himself I will rip these bars off this cage and shove them up your fucking ass so far you will taste them. Do you fucking understand me you pestilent little mortal? I hope you do or so help me God I will make it my sole purpse to make sure every day you have alive on this planet is a miserable excruciating experience.'**_

 _'W-what? what the fuck kyuubi, chill out jesus christ. I'm gonna go eat ramen now, why don't you do some fox drugs or something. Holy shit you need therapy.'_

 _ **'Fuck you.'**_

* * *

Ren had landed somewhere in the forest near the outskirts of the village after being launched by Anko. Once he was back on his feet he began searching for the way back, _'damn Anko you still hit like a rhino.'_ He felt he was making progress but in actuality, was heading further away from the village. _'Naruto is gonna kill me… Ah well, I got a week…'_ Lost in thought Ren failed to notice the big damn tree in his way and walked face first into it. "Fuck these trees are too damn big!" he yelled rubbing his face. He began to grumble about trees being on growth steroids when he heard yelling in the distance.

"Stay behind me Kaede, I'll hold them off!"

"Kazuo!"

"Hold us off? Don't make me laugh! What can a runt like you do? Just face it, you're gonna die here kid."

"Hey boss, she'll entertain us all night!"

Ren arrived on top of a tree at a small clearing to see a boy and girl surrounded by eight bandits. They both had red hair and stood around Naruto's height. The girl's hair went half way down her back in a ponytail while the boy's was short and unkempt. The boy was pretty battered up and looked like he was about to black out. The girl, so far, seemed like she didn't have a scratch on her. _'Protective huh? Always a good quality to have. Now Naruto can't say I was slacking! Time to go to work'_

Unfortunately for the bandits Ren had heard that last comment. The clearing was rapidly turning dark and before any one of them could say or do anything they had fallen into a suffocating oblivion. Jumping down to the bandits now caught in his gen-jutsu Ren spit on the ground. He would give no mercy to men like them. A black shadow swept over the men and they all fell to the ground separated from their heads.

Ren had the boy on his shoulder passed out and the girl walking along side him. Already back on track towards Konoha, he was smiling like an idiot, "You guys are pretty lucky I just happened to be returning from… a mission." He lied.

"I can't thank you enough for saving us mister…"

"Just call me Ren, I don't have a last name, if I did, I would tell you I don't have one." He said chuckling at his own cleverness like an ass.

"Well Ren-san, I'm Kaede and that's my brother Kazuo you're carrying. If there's anything we can do to repay you…"

"Just become ninja for your country and we'll call it square." He said with a smile that meant they were trapped.

"Ninja!?" Kaede yelled, "No way. Us? Ninja? That's crazy! There's no way we could do that! We're just normal people! And we don't want to kill anyone!"

"Well you definitely can't be a ninja when you're being this loud." Ren laughed, "But don't worry, I'll be training you guys myself, and sooner or later you won't have to rely on others to save your lives anymore." Kaede was silent for a minute. "As for killing, being a ninja isn't _all_ about killing anyway, there are ways to subdue opponents without leaving them in pieces." He looked over at Kaede and saw she was still against the idea and sighed, "Look, I'll train you guys to defend yourselves, and after that, you can decide whether or not you want to become fully fledged ninja." As he finished he looked at her hopefully.

"I'll talk to my brother when he wakes up…"

* * *

Naruto was nearing Ichiraku's when someone jumped on his back. "What the hell?"

He heard maniacal giggling above him, "Hey gaki! I'm hungry! And broke! Treat me!"

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Anko-chan what the hell? You can't just expect me to buy you lunch every time you get broke! Besides weren't you just eating a few hours ago?" He looked up at her still on his back and saw she was staring at him. "Alright fine! But we are NOT eating dango! I was just about to eat at Ichiraku's anyway, you're welcome to join me.

Naruto and Anko then found themselves at the dango bar again and Naruto sighed, "Every time Anko! Every damn time!"

Anko looked at him without a care in the world, "You know you like it."

Naruto looked at her in utter disbelief, "How the fuck would I know since you always take mine too?"

"Here try this one." She said while holding one out to him, but before he could grab it she stuffed it in her mouth, "Sorry gaki too slow!" she started cackling.

"Fucking fatty." Naruto sighed and looked up to see Tenten walk in, "Hey Tenten-chan! Over here!"

"Hey Naruto-kun! What are you doing here? I thought you only ate at that ramen place."

"Well, I usually do, but right now I'm treating lardo over here."

"Hey! I have to stock up for the mission!" Anko yelled but was distracted by a piece of dango about to fall off the table, "Never mind continue!"

"Anko-san is coming too?" She asked sitting down.

"Yeah and so are Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, and Shizune."

"Oh wow I didn't know we'd have so many people! This'll be fun."

Anko popped up over Naruto's shoulder with some dango hanging out of her mouth and looked at Tenten with an evil grin, "So who are you? Gaki's… LOVER?"

Tenten turneda slight pink, "What? No! I mean, we're friends!"

"Don't mind her Tenten-chan she's not right in the head…" Naruto said reaching for a piece of dango only to have his hand nearly cut off by said psychopath.

"So if you're not gaki's lover… I guess he's free then? Mind if I take a crack at him?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to go red, "Anko just be quiet or I'm cutting you off the dango!" She immediately shut up and he continued, "Sorry about her Tente-."

"Actually Anko-san, Naruto-kun is taking me out tomorrow." She said throwing an evil smile back at Anko and stepping on Naruto's foot under the table.

"Hai I am taking Tenten-chan out tomorrow sorry Anko-chan." Naruto said mechanically.

"Hmm well fine! But if you guys are gonna do it don't forget to invite me!" Tenten turned red and Naruto face-palmed. Anko started cackling and returned to stuffing dango into her face.

* * *

It was getting late and Naruto was walking with Tenten. "Nice save back there Tenten-chan." Naruto laughed.

"What save? I was serious." She stared at him like it was common knowledge. "You _are_ taking me out."

"Oh uhh well where am I taking you?" Naruto said just going along with it. If there was one thing Naruto learned from his perverted sensei, it was that you always go along with what a woman says.

"Oh a nice dinner or something, you'll surprise me. And if I even catch a whiff of ramen I'll introduce you to my favorite katana." She said with a big smile which scared Naruto even more.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP NARUTO-KUNNNNNN!"

"Oh shit run!" But it was too late and Naruto ate a boot to the face flying several feet away.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" A girl yelled, "Ren-san why would you do that!? You baka!"

"Don't bother nee-san it's hopeless trying to reason with that guy."

"Damn it Ren! What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Naruto being helped up by Tenten who looked as if she had dealt with this shit every day."

"Oh Naruto-kun! I didn't even see you there!"

"Yes you did you damn liar! You even said my name!" Naruto glared at Ren, "Who are they anyway?" He said pointing at the two newcomers.

"My new trainees of course! This one is Kaede and that one over there is Kazuo." Kazuo waved over at them. "I already talked to Tsunade-chan and these two coming with us to become ninja." Kaede kicked him in the shin, "I mean, possible ninja!"

"Well it's good to meet you two I'm Naruto and this is Tenten."

Kaede looked at Naruto, "Naruto huh? You're kinda cute you know." Naruto sighed. Kazuo glared at Naruto already not liking him, Tenten glared at Naruto like it was his damn fault, and Ren looked at Kaede like she was crazy. "You should take me out some time before we leave."

"Uhh." Naruto was starting to panic.

"Sorry Kaede he's taken." Tenten said cheerfully with a look that said 'try it bitch'.

Kaede now immediately afraid of Tenten backed off, "Okay, okay…"

"Yeah asshole back off my sister!" Kazuo yelled at Naruto.

"What the _hell_ did I do?"

"ENOUGH! It's late! We all need our sleep because the attention is no longer focused on me! Dismissed!"

Naruto and Tenten sweat-dropped, "Hai?" they said in unison before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Ren looked over at Kaede and Kazuo, "I said… DISMISSED!"

Kazuo looked at him like he was crazy, "We can't do that yet you jerk!"

"Oh yeah… Well let's go find a place for you guys to stay."

* * *

"Well thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun."

"Of course Tenten-chan," He said cheerfully, _'You forced me to'_ he thought with a shiver, "what time should I come pick you up tomorrow?"

"Six sounds good." She smiled.

"Six it is then." He said turning to leave.

"Hey Naruto," He turned back, "Thanks for putting up with me today." She laughed.

"No problem, I had fun."

 _'That's right! He's mine now! Take that Kaede and Anko!'_ Tenten thought cackling like the latter.

"What's so funny Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"What? Oh you're still here? It's nothing Naruto-kun seeya tomorrow!"

Naruto left with a wave. _'I'm surrounded by crazy people.'_

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

R&R please.


	3. Concussion

I know I'm not the best writer. But I like doing it so at least for now I'll keep going. **Constructive** criticism is welcomed.

I'm pretty happy with the changes I made to this. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to write going forward from this. Enjoy.

 **Chapter Three: Concussion**

* * *

It was three in the morning when the room slightly shook. Naruto was laying passed out from the previous day's events on his semi-charred bed. A muffled boom went unheard as his snoring managed to block it out. It was the second boom that caused Naruto's eyes to open, his clock showing him how early it was as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before reaching for his lamp. When the light didn't go on, he knew something was up. Three more booms went off muffled by the room's walls but louder still. Dust fell off his ceiling from the earth shaking. Naruto quickly made his way to the window only to dive behind his bed before said window exploded taking a good portion of the wall with it. Peeking over the bed he saw no immediate threats and quickly donned his ninja gear before leaping out the hole and into the street below his apartment.

Naruto landed on the ground just as there was a huge explosion from the building he was just in. As the apartment he had spent many years living in crumbled to the ground he felt no remorse. _'Good riddance,'_ he thought sourly before nearly having his head cut off by a large axe. Narrowly dodging to the left and throwing three shuriken on reaction, he heard a groan of pain and a body hit the floor. One of the shuriken had managed to land itself in the assailant's throat causing him to choke on his own blood before collapsing. Walking over to the corpse, Naruto took a look at his attacker. _'mercenaries?'_ Naruto noticed the man had been carrying absurd amount of dynamite on his person before shaking his head. What the hell was happening?

Turning to survey the area Naruto could see smoke and fire littered across the village. Civilians were being directed towards the Hokage monument for safety by Chuunin and Gennin while he could make out several Jonin leaping across the rooftops in the opposite direction. Among them, Naruto caught a brief glimpse of silver that could only belong to Kakashi. Before he could join his sensei though, he heard a voice call out for him.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned to the familiar voice of Shizune to see her running towards him.

"Shizune-chan what's happe-."

"It's Akatsuki! They're sending in bandits to smoke you out. Tsunade-sama has ordered us to get out of here. There's no time to prepare anymore. Ren and the others should be waiting near the other end of the village. Let's move!" Shizune comanded with an authority Naruto didn't know she could muster.

"Hai!" he quickly responded, after all, she was still his superior. He could only pray that everyone was safe as he followed her.

Moving through the village, Naruto and Shizune were pushing their way past crowds of people, unable to use the rooftops because they might be spotted by the enemy. Looking up Naruto could see more Leaf shinobi bounding through the rooftops in the other direction. "Shizune-chan shouldn't we be helping in this fight?" he yelled over the noise of people screaming and buildings crashing.

"We can't help at this time Naruto-kun. You're too important to lose to the Akatsuki and on top of that we have orders to follow. Just leave the village to Hokage-sama and the other shinobi, they're just as capable as any one of us, if not more so."

Grumbling a bit to himself he replied "okay…"

* * *

"Ahh, ya gotta love hosting tryouts, eh Itachi? The newbie seems like he's pretty bored though." Kisame laughed. Itachi was currently leaning against the trunk of a particularly tall tree on the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Although they were high enough to see the chaos unfolding throughout the village, Itachi's eyes remained closed, choosing to ignore Kisame's musings. The blue swordsman glared at his companion, he hated it when Itachi did that. "When do we get to jump in? Samehada is itching to feed on Leaf chakra."

"We don't, we're waiting for them to leave. You would know this if you had been paying attention when we went over the plan." He replied in monotone, eyes remaining closed.

"Bah. I don't care about plans. Just a glorious battle for me and my sword."

"Then be patient. Your fight will come soon."

"You really piss me off sometimes Uchiha."

"You like it." Itachi gave a rare smirk.

* * *

It had been a rough hour for Kakashi. Looking around him the cyclops grimaced at the sheer amount of corpses littered all around. A few of them had been aquaitances of his and many more of them had been academy instructors. Most of them looked like they had died from being crushed, which made sense if you looked at the man that now stood before him. Although he hid it well, Kakashi was pissed. Not only did he lose out on sleep, but these people had the audacity to attack _his_ fucking village, while _he_ was in it!

Kakashi eyed the freakishly large man in the school courtyard dangerously. The man stood nearly four times as big as the copy ninja and wielded an an even larger hammer. He wore a black shirt and around his waist he wore a belt with the symbol for Iwa crossed out. The brute was completely bald and had his small black eyes fixed solely on Kakashi. The mercenaries in the area knew to keep their distance from this fight. To Kakashi's left, Iruka Umino had slumped next to a few students against a wall, his arm looking pretty mangled.

Focusing on the man's hammer, Kakashi knew that one hit from that thing would likely result in his immediate death. Iruka must have had a lot of luck on his side to get away with just an arm injury, he would have to take this freak out and do it fast. However, the man was huge! Bigger than Kakashi thought was even physically possible. He made men from Kumo seem small, which was no easy feat. To make matters worse, earth had already begun encasing the man from head to toe forming a suit of stone armor. _'This just keeps getting better'_ Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Are we going to fight, little man?" The booming baritone voice called out.

Kakashi looked towards the sky and smirked, "Absolutely. But first, what's the name of the man I'm about to kill?"

The man's laughter seemed to shake the ground, "I like you little man, my name is Kyoga. Wielder of heaven's hammer! Slayer of mountains! Bane of-."

Kyoga was interrupted by the sudden loud chirping coming from the Leaf ninja. Kakashi's right hand was now crackling with a larger-than-average Raikiri. Before the giant could say anything more, Kakashi shot forward at blinding speeds. The attack struck the man dead center before he was even able to react.

The lightning crackled furiously but only dug a couple inches into the earth seeming like it would not go further. Kyoga laughed at Kakashi's effort and looked down at him, "You tiny people always make me laugh. Did you really think that would work against my armor?" Kyoga laughed again this time louder.

"No, but this might."

 **"Fifth Gate of Limit... Kai!"** A voice suddenly called out.

From the roof of the school house an immense burst of chakra erupted. Standing in the middle of it was none other than Maito Gai. Looking down again, Kyoga could see that Kakashi's fist was still crackling with energy and before he could think to move out of the way, Gai's foot had slammed into Kakashi's elbow causing his arm to go all the way through Kyoga's chest, armor and all.

The large hammer slipped from his Kyoga's grasp creating a not-so-small crater in the ground as it landed. The man himself coughed up blood and fell backwards, unable to speak his last words. As Gai's chakra receded he noticed Kakashi's right arm hanging limp at his side. "YOSH, at least I didn't tear it off, eh Kakashi-san?"

"Sure Gai. Whatever you say." Kakashi replied, before walking over to Iruka and sitting next to him with a sigh. Pulling out his infamous red book, Iruka couldn't help but sweat-drop.

"Seriously Kakashi-san? You're reading your smut, now of all times?"

"My arm's broken Iruka, I'm almost as useless as you now." He shot back with an eye-smile.

* * *

Arriving at the rear gate Naruto saw Anko and Ino standing looking down at Kiba who was sitting down clenching his teeth in pain. Ren was currently holding a cloth over his arm. Hinata was sitting next to him and next to her was Shino. Behind Ren stood Kaede and Kazuo, with Kaede hanging on to her brother's arm trying not to be scared. "Looks like they need my help." Shizune told Naruto running over to them. "Kiba what happened?" she asked removing the cloth Ren was holding on him.

"Gah I got hit with an explosive tagged kunai." He groaned in pain and Akamaru whimpered, "Don't worry buddy, I'll be fine." Patting Akamaru on the head to reassure him, he looked at Shizune, "You can help me right?"

"Right," she smiled at him, "but first I have to get the shrapnel out of your arm, this might take a while, and it's gonna sting." Kiba nodded at her and she rolled out a small scroll which held alcohol and other medical equipment.

"Ren," Naruto said getting the man's attention, "where's Tenten?"

Looking around and then to Naruto his eyes narrowed, "Let's go find her. Hinata! We're gonna need your eyes."

"Hai!" she said and quickly followed the other two.

"Anko!" Ren called back, "Look after the others, we'll be back soon." After seeing her nod they were off.

They were close to Tenten's house when Hinata gasped, "What is it Hinata?" Ren asked.

"She's fighting a member of Akatsuki!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "By herself? We need to hurry."

Hinata led the way, they moved a block past Tenten's house and onto the roof of a collapsed building before they saw the Akatsuki. Tenten was on the floor looking pretty rough a few yards away from her attacker. Before he could jump in Ren grabbed Naruto by the arm, "You stay hidden Naruto," the blonde looked at him like he was crazy but before he could say anything Ren continued, "If they see you then the whole point of our mission will be blown. You're supposed to be a rogue ninja remember?"

"But they're already attacking the village! The point was to divert their attention away from it!"

"True, but once they learn that you're not here they'll have no reason to stay. Haven't you noticed it's quieter than before?" Ren _was_ right, there hadn't been any explosions for a while.

"Fine, but if things start going badly don't expect me to stay put!"

Ren nodded before he and Hinata jumped down in front of Tenten, shielding her from the Akatsuki. Looking around Ren noticed there was ice on some of the debris in the area. "Hey guys… glad you could make it." Tenten's voice rasped out and she coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Stay still Tenten-san" Hinata said looking down at her comrade.

Looking at his enemy now identified as female, Ren could see that she was staring at Tenten with a smirk. "So you beat up a Chuunin, you must feel real strong."

The girl smiled at him, "Oh? A chuunin? Really? Felt weaker than that…" The girl started to laugh.

"You bitch!" Tenten rasped out.

"Hinata-san, take Tenten and get her to Shizune." Ren ordered while examining his enemy. The girl had shoulder length black hair with blue tips, yellow eyes, stood about a foot shorter than Naruto, and was wearing the traditional Akatsuki cloak. Hinata silently nodded not wanting to get in the way and made her leave, supporting Tenten with her shoulder. The girl saw this and launched several shuriken at the wounded Tenten, only to have them deflected by Ren. "Your fight is with me now."

"Ren," Tenten rasped out, "she uses ice."

He nodded and the girl scowled, once Hinata and Tenten were out of sight he stared at the girl. She leered back. After a few minutes she got pissed. "We gonna start this fight yet?"

Ren smirked, "I already have." The girl's eyes widened and her feet were grabbed from under her by a pair of hands made out of earth. Ren rushed forward with a kunai in hand aiming directly for her throat. Before he could reach her she simply jumped to the side, the earth hands covered in ice. Ren raised an eyebrow before using his speed to catch her by surprise with another slash aimed for her jugular. As his attack ran through her neck she laughed, it felt like he had hit nothing but air. As he stumbled forward she delivered a swift kick to the back of his head. Ignoring the pain in his skull, he looked down and noted that his fist along with the kunai was now encased in ice. Breaking the ice off his hand with his left fist he shook his head, "You freaks always piss me off."

The girl laughed at his attempt before she did some hand seals, " **Kirigakure no jutsu** "

Ren's eyes narrowed as the area soon became too thick with mist to see in, "Hiding are you?"

The girl just laughed at him, "Not quite. **Hyoton: Frozen spear no jutsu**."

The fog around Ren began pulling together to form… Fucking spears of ice. Seeing one fly at him he dodged to the right and watched as the spear impaled the floor, he really didn't feel like finding out how sharp they were. " **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."** Putting some extra chakra into his jutsu he used the giant fireball to melt and evaporate the ice in the area, scorching himself a bit in the process, _'damn I was never any good at fire type jutsu.'_ Just as the fireball dissipated one last vicious spear managed to find it's way through Ren's left arm.

She smirked at him, "At this rate you'll end up killing yoursel-." Her eyes widened as she felt a kunai on her throat, looking at where he was just standing a second ago she saw a replica of him but in doll form with his tongue sticking out at her.

"Amateur. What are _you_ doing in Akatsuki? You're just a kid." He said in her ear. She hissed at him and phased out of his grasp, freezing his kunai in the process, "You do smell nice though, kinda… minty."

She turned and rubbed her neck where the blade was only a second ago, _'is this guy just toying with me? Or does he really have a death wish?'_ She glared at him, "I guess I have to get seri-"

"Yushimo! Stop this foolishness, the boy is not here. The Hokage has entered the battle. We're leaving!" Ren looked up, on a nearby roof another Akatsuki member was standing looking down on them. He had shorter black hair and the same yellow eyes. At his command the girl stiffened and immediately phased into the ground, leaving a frozen puddle in her place. The man looked at Ren and his face lost its seriousness before he sighed, "Sorry about this," He gestured around at the village, "really, I am. But orders are orders… You wouldn't happen to know where Uzumaki Naruto is by any chance?"

Ren looked at the man confused, "who?"

"Never mind, just forget it." The hooded man sighed again, nodded at Ren, and disappeared.

 _'Guess I just won the lottery'_ Ren thought with a shrug. _'Oh fuck! My arm fucking hurts!'_

* * *

Ren arrived at the village's rear gate to see that Shino was the only one now standing there. The bug user nodded at Ren and without saying a word jumped over the gate and into the forest. Following behind him, it was about an hour of silent traveling before they caught up to the others. It was about eight in the morning when Ren found the others all sitting around near a giant tree. Naruto was sitting up against a tree with Tenten leaning on him asleep, she looked better than before already. Kaede was asleep cuddling against Akamaru's fur, while Kazuo was sitting next to them with his eyes closed. Kiba was standing next to Anko and Ino with a bandage wrapped around his arm looking like he was fine until Anko punched his arm and cackled calling him a baby. Hinata was with Shizune picking herbs out of nearby bushes. Seeing Ren and Shino the entire group looked relieved.

Shizune looked the most relieved out of all of them but it was Ino who spoke first, "did you win?"

"Well I didn't lose. They left before the fight got serious."

"They?" Hinata asked.

Ren nodded, "Another one showed up and made her leave. He was really... Normal."

"Well lucky break for you I guess." Kiba laughed, "I'm still not sure who the fuck you are exactly, but I don't think anyone could take two of them alone."

Ren smiled, "honestly I wouldn't know, this was my first run in with them." He looked at Naruto and nodded towards Tenten, "So she's okay?"

"She's fine, had a couple of cracked ribs and some minor internal bleeding, but other than that just a bunch of cuts. Shizune-chan fixed her up."

Shizune then got a better look at Ren and gasped, "Ren, your arm!" leading Ren to a tree she sat him down. The familiar green glow coming from her hands instantly making him feel a whole lot better.

Ren sighed in content and looked at the rest of them, "We head out in five minutes. We're heading for the left bank of River country. Until then we will only stop for five to ten minute breaks. It'll be about a three day journey so we're going to have to hunt for some food. I have some emergency rations if things get too bad but we should be fine for the most part. I know most of you don't really know me so I'll say it again, my name is Ren. I grew up in the village but left to travel when I achieved Tokubetsu Jonin Third Class. In case you didn't know, all Tokubetsu Jonin are free to travel unless otherwise needed. I guess Old man Sandaime never felt the need to call me back, the proud bastard. Either way, I'm here now, so listen up and listen good."

Ren looked around at each member of the group making sure everyone, minus the passed out Tenten, was listening to him carefully before he spoke, "I'll be leading this mission and your safety is my number one priority. If I do or say anything you don't like either let me know or suck it up. As of right now we are all missing ninja of Konoha. We won't be able to receive any official support from the village and we won't be able to return until our mission is complete. Our goal is to train you all up into respectable Jonin. It takes hard work, dedicated training, and usually takes many years of experience. We're condensing that into two. Quitting is no longer an option anymore so if you were having second thoughts, that's just too damn bad. Just do what Shizune, Anko, and I say and your chances of survival will drastically improve. Is that understood?"

"Hai!" They said in unison.

* * *

Tenten woke up to cold, mid-afternoon air with her eyes refusing to open. She cuddled into the big warm pillow that just happened to be there. Naruto noticed this, seeing as he was the big pillow. He glanced at her face, resting on his shoulder, unable to tell if she was awake. They had been moving at a fast 'shinobi' pace, jumping through the many trees in the seemingly never ending forest for the past few hours now and Tenten had slept through all of it.

"Tenten-chan… you awake?" He whispered to the girl on his back.

"No." She replied, and Naruto sweat-dropped. She opened one eye and looked up at him smirking, "Some first date eh, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said smiling.

"You will make it up to me later. **Got it**?"

Naruto audibly gulped, "H-hai!"

"Now, onward my valiant steed!" She commanded, causing Naruto shake his head and sigh.

Up ahead, Ren, Shizune, Anko, and Ino were maintaining speed at the front of the group, "Ren-kun what's in River country?" Shizune asked, Anko and Ino glanced at him, curious as well.

"A reeeeeeeeally big river." He said grinning. Seeing the look on their faces, unsatisfied with his answer he continued, "We don't have a destination set in stone. We'll cross the river then head downstream along side it, we can train as we go and have a steady source of food from the fish. We'll eventually hit a small village at a fork in the river. From there... Well you'll just have to wait and see." Ren finished, nodding his head in agreement with himself. Leading wasn't so hard after all.

The two adults nodded as well, not seeing anything wrong with the plan. Ino couldn't help herself and decided to ask the question that had been on her mind since the journey began, "Are you super strong? You must be right? Why else would you be the one training us?"

Ren chuckled at that, "I'm no Sannin if that's what you're asking. Besides, I'm not the only one training you guys. You have two kick ass kunoichi right here that will be training you just as hard as I will."

Ino cocked her head to the side, "So why are you leading us?"

"No one really knows who I am. That alone carries weight in a lot of cases."

"What about Anko-sensei? A lot of people know her."

Anko decided to jump in, "I'm known for being Orochimaru's ex-apprentice, it wouldn't surprise a lot of people to hear I'd gone rogue."

"Only people that know Tsunade-sama well enough know of me." Shizune added, somewhat disappointed at her lack of renown.

Ren looked at Ino and smirked, "So that's why it's us. Sorry if you were expecting some kind of legendary shinobi, that's just not how these things work. I still know a thing or two though, so don't go thinking this will be easy. I'm gonna put you through the blender."

"I didn't mean it like that sensei. I was just curious. I'm sure I'll come out of this a lot stronger, no matter who ends up teaching me." Ino said smiling, excited to finally get some real training. She had to catch up to Sakura somehow.

At the rear of the pack, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata used their superior sensory to keep watch over the group. Hinata, her Byakugan, Kiba, his nose, and Shino, his bug network.

"Stupid Akamaru… leaving me for that Kaede chick and her brother…" Kiba mumbled.

"Kiba-kun they can't move like us yet so they have to ride him." Hinata explained.

"Yeah but he doesn't have to like it so much…" Looking at Akamaru, Kiba could see that his canine companion was having the time of his life with Kaede since she was scratching him behind the ears. Kiba glared at them again.

"You're hopeless, airhead-kun." Shino said quietly.

Kiba fumed and Hinata giggled, "yeah, _airhead-kun_."

"That name better not stick Shino…"

Near the middle of the group, Kaede was playing with Akamaru's ears and Kazuo was hanging on for dear life. "How much longer do you think it will be before we get there?" Kazuo asked his sister.

"Oh I don't know, maybe in the next couple days or so. Ninja move so fast! Ninja dogs too! Who's a good boy Akamaru? You are!" Kaede giggled at Akamaru's happy bark.

"Yeah I can't wait until training starts. We'll both do our best and become stronger."

Kaede nodded and then looked back at Kiba who was a little behind them, "Hey airhead-san, do you have any dog treats for Akamaru? I think he deserves one!"

Hinata started laughing and Kiba looked pissed, "Shino!" But Shino was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) R&R if you have some extra time.


End file.
